Yours, Mine, and Ours
by palmettobabe1488
Summary: TROYELLA. If you've seen the 2005 movie of Yours, Mine, and Ours, you'll understand what's going on. Pretty much, Gabriella and Troy were each married to other people who have died . They meet up again at their HS reunion and rekindle their past.
1. Chapter 1

Yours, Mine, and Ours

**TROYELLA! This is a very short start to see if you guys like this. Just had this idea. My first HSM fanfic. Please review when you finish reading to let me know what you think!**

High School Musical Fanfic in Yours, Mine, and Ours style.

Chapter 1:

Gabriella Montez had a very hectic household. She had graduated from Stanford University 13 years ago with a Law degree. She was very happy with her husband Stephen Morris. He was a police officer in Albuquerque and 3 years ago he was killed on duty in a shoot off. Gabriella was left to care for their nine children. No, she didn't have all of those kids herself. She and Stephen were foster parents and ended up falling in love with the kids they were fostering and adopting them for their own. Only 4 were actually her birth children, but it did not matter to them, they loved each and every one of their nine children equally.

It had been almost 20 years since Gabriella graduated from East High. She was still friends with Taylor McKessie well Taylor Danforth. Taylor and Chad got married shortly after their college graduation. Chad became a very successful basketball player and they moved away to Phoenix, Arizona. Gabriella and Taylor still keep in touch. She had not seen Sharpay and Ryan since college. They moved to California to pursue their acting and musical careers. That leaves only Troy Bolton. Gabby and Troy were high school sweethearts. Everyone just knew that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. So did Gabriella. But unfortunately college caught up with Troy. He was the basketball star at Berkeley as well as a very talent actor in the drama department. He went to a party one night, had a little too much to drink and had sex with another girl. Well, turns out, no protections was used and this girl became pregnant. Gabby just couldn't bring herself to forgive Troy for what he did and she walked out on their relationship. They have talked on the phone once or twice and exchanged emails every so often, but they haven't seen each other in almost 15 years. The last time she saw Troy Bolton was at Chad and Taylor's wedding. Troy married Mariah shortly after their son turned one.

**Gabriella POV:**

I had the day off from the office today. I spent my whole day cleaning up the house while the kids were at school. We had to get better about cleaning up the house, but with nine children, it's just not that easy. It was about time for the younger kids to come home from school. The younger kids were most of the children, 6 of them were in elementary school. It would be another hour and a half before the older kids came home. I finished washing the dishes when I heard the mail truck outside. I wiped off my hands and walked to the mailbox. Inside the mailbox was a bunch of bills, Madison's magazine, a dentist reminder for Ashley and Travis, and a letter for myself. When I got inside the house I put the rest of the mail on the counter and sat down on a bar stool and opened my letter. I guess I should have expected this sooner or later. I took a deep breath as I opened the envelope from Taylor, our senior class president. It was an invitation to my 20th high school reunion at East High. Inside was a personalized letter from Taylor.

_Gabriella,_

_I haven't heard from you in a while. I hope all is well with you and your children. Chad and I are still praying for your healing from the loss of Stephen. Hopefully, each day that passes becomes easier for you. I really hope you can make it to the class reunion in a month. Chad and I will be making a trip to Albuquerque and we are really hoping to see you. Now you missed the 10 year because you were scared of seeing Troy, but don't let that ruin your 20__th__. It's been 17 years. Come see all of your friends from high school. I'm hoping Kelsi is coming as well as Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, and Martha. I really hope you will come; we all miss you and love you. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Taylor M. Danforth_

The reunion was going to be at East High in a month. I got nervous about the reunion just reading about it. I knew Taylor was not going to let me miss out on another reunion she planned. I lucked out on the last one cause I think I was pregnant or something, but it doesn't matter, I don't have an excuse to miss this one. Just as I was in deep thought about what I was going to do, I heard the school bus pull in front of my house and then the madness began. In came my kids Ashley, Travis, Riley, Meghan, Chase, and Brayden. I got six "Hey mom's" and then they were off in all different directions. A couple of the kids were at the pantry trying to find food, some were in the fridge, and Travis threw his book bag in the living room and grabbed his basketball and went outside to shoot hoops. It's very hectic around the Montez-Morris house in the afternoons, but I wouldn't have it any other way. After all of the kids got settled down with what they were doing, I picked up the phone and called Taylor.

(A/N Taylor's in _italics)_

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Taylor. It's Gabriella."

"_Hey Gabs, how are you?"_

"I'm doing pretty good. I got the invitation today."

"_And…?"_

I paused. "And, I'm not sure if I want to go."

"_Gabriella. Are you serious? You can't miss another one."_

"Taylor, what if Tro…"

"_Gabs, you know I love you, but you can't let that incident with Troy control your life. Kelsi just called me right before you did and she said you are coming the reunion whether we have to drug you and drag you there ourselves."_

"I know Taylor. I really do need to get over what Troy did. It's just hard."

"_And that's why you'll have me and Chad and Kelsi and whoever else shows up to make it fun for you. I promise Gabs, you won't regret coming."_

After a brief pause I said. "Okay Taylor. I'll come, but only for you."

"_YAY! Okay now I'll be down in a few weeks to set up. I need your help. The theme is Then and Now."_

"Okay just call me when the time gets closer. Well the kids are home now so I need to make sure they are doing chores and things. I'll talk to you later Taylor. Tell Chad and the kids hello for me."

"_Will do, Gabriella. Bye."_

"Bye."

**Troy POV:**

It had been a long day. I'd been in my office all day with the other coaches working on preparing for our next game. I coach the University of Houston basketball team. We are a couple weeks from playoffs so each practice and game is crucial. I walked out of my office at 6:00 and headed home. I knew my kids would have the house cleaned up and their homework finished. My older kids were very diligent and very helpful to help out around the house when I was working hard. My oldest daughter has been a life saver especially after their mother was killed in a car accident two years ago. Yes, that right. I'm a single dad of seven children. My oldest is 17 and my youngest is 4. My oldest son Blake wasn't planned, but in no way do I see him as a mistake.

I pull into the driveway and I see the yard has been cut. Blake is really good about helping me around the yard. I grab my things out of the car and head inside. When I get to the door I smell dinner. I open the door and I hear my oldest daughter in the kitchen.

"Okay guys, daddy's home, go wash up and come to dinner."

That was followed by the pattering of little feet running upstairs to wash their hands. I walk inside and see Natalie, my oldest daughter and Emma the middle daughter putting dinner on the dining room table.

"Smells wonderful, girls."

"Hey daddy." Said Natalie. "How was work."

"Wonderful, Angel." I said kissing her on her forehead. "How was school?"

"Good. I got my English paper back today. 92."

"Very nice. You don't have to do dishes tonight. And you Emma?"

"It was good."

I went to my room to change my clothes. I washed my hands and face and came to the dinner table and all of my children were sitting around the table waiting for me. I sit at the head of the table and Blake sits at the other end. On my right I have my girls Natalie, Emma, and Stella and on my left I have my other boys Austin, Landon, and Carson. I loved coming home to dinner and eating with my family.

"Hey dad. This came for you in the mail." Blake said.

He handed me an envelope. It was from Phoenix, Taylor and Chad. Natalie said the blessing and everyone began the eat the wonderful meal she and Emma had prepared. I opened my letter. It was an invitation to my 20th high school reunion. I just stared. I hadn't been to Albuquerque in 15 years.

"Dad? Is everything okay?" Natalie asked.

"Yes, sweetie. I just got an invitation to my high school reunion. It's in a month in Albuquerque."

"Oh, that sounds fun. Are you going to go?"

"I don't know baby. I might."

"I think you should dad." Blake said.

We finished dinner. Everyone told me about their day at school. Everyone had finished their homework and chores for the night so I let them do whatever they wanted to do around the house. Natalie helped me put the younger kids to bed by 8 and she, Blake and Emma watched television until they settled in around 10:30.

I went back to my room and pulled out my old high school year book. I was the star at East High. Everyone knew me and everyone wanted to be my friend. Although my life changed while I was at East High, and it was all because of one person. I flipped through the pages. The basketball pages. My dad was coach. Chad and I were stars. Zeke and Jason. Our back to back championship. Sharpay and Ryan on the drama page. Then I got to the superlatives. East High's perfect couple, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. I knew right then, as soon as I so her face on that page that she was my reason for going to my high school reunion.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! ******** Anything welcomed!**

**XOXO-D**


	2. Chapter 2

Yours, Mine, and Ours

**Thank you guys for all of the support and reviews the first chapter. I'm really glad you liked it! Hopefully this chapter is just as enjoyable. Thanks for the love and don't forget to review at the end! **

**Hey guys, sorry for the double update. My profile isn't updating right with the pictures that I have mentioned in this chapter. Keep checking back and if they don't show up then I'll describe them in the next chapter for the actual reunion. Sorry for the trouble!**

Chapter 2:

**Troy POV:**

It was exactly a week before the reunion. I was getting more excited each day. Just to be back on the East High campus again made me excited. Getting to see my retired jersey number hanging in the gym, being able to show my kids where I grew up. I had decided to have the kids pack up and come with me. We hadn't really been on a family trip since their mother died so I figure this was a really good opportunity for them. My friend Zeke still lived in Albuquerque so we were going to stay at his house with his wife and children. I was so thankful when he called and offered. Chad and his family are also coming down. My kids have heard about Chad but none of them have met him. Well I take that back, Blake met him when he was a baby but does not remember him. This trip to Albuquerque was going to be a good one. The kids were excited, I was excited, and there was excitement in Chad's voice when he found out I was coming.

The reunion was going to be next Saturday night. We were planning on leaving Thursday morning. Blake was going to drive his Jeep with some of the kids and I was going to drive the rest of them in my car. It's about a 13 hours drive from Houston to Albuquerque so we'll have to take lots of breaks so the little kids don't get restless. Natalie is going to help me with the kids and getting them packed. I was so proud of how much my little girl has grown up in the last few years. She has really matured and grown up considering she's only 14. I knew I would come home every night from work and dinner would be on the table and Natalie would have one more kids packed for our trip. It was nice to know I could count on her.

Before I knew it, it was Wednesday night. Houston had won their game on Tuesday night so I was giving them the weekend off since they didn't have a game for a little over a week. The guys still had to lift weights and work out and stuff, but they didn't have a practice. I helped Natalie with the kids and packing while Blake and the twins, Austin and Landon, helped pack up the car. Most of the kids had just one suitcase a piece, except for Natalie of course, who was teenager and took two. Natalie also prepared snacks that we were going to pack up in the coolers before we left. Once the cars were packed up everyone got ready for the night since were leaving at 7:00 sharp for Albuquerque.

Finally, after a good night of sleep, my alarm went off at 5:30. That was my cue to get up and get the cooler pack and before long the kids would be up. I woke Blake and Natalie up first. They got dressed and then Natalie got the girls ready and Blake and I got the boys ready to go. At 6:50 the girls piled into Blake's jeep and the boys piled into my Tahoe and we were on the road. We were finally on the way to Albuquerque and I couldn't be happier.

**Gabriella POV:**

Chad and Taylor arrived at my house on Wednesday before the reunion with their two girls. They were going to be staying in my hectic household while they were here. I had some of the kids combine in rooms so Chad and Taylor could have one room. It was very confusing, but in the end it all worked out. I helped Taylor with a lot of the decorating and setting up for the reunion. East High was having their spring break this week so it worked out nicely. We had to make over 250 name tags for all of the people that had RSVPed in our senior class. Taylor had made copies of the yearbook pages from our senior year and cut out everyone's picture. Everyone's name tag was a white rectangle with their picture from their senior year glue on the left side. Across the top of the name tag it said Then and Now, East High Class of 2008, with paw prints beside the East and beside the 2008, then their name. The name tag was pretty cool once it was finished. Then we had to get a big poster made that said 'East High Senior Class of 2008 High School Reunion. We had hundreds of red and white balloons blown up and clusters of them were placed are the cafeteria of East High. So many memories flooded back into my head when I was in East High. Seeing Troy in homeroom my first day at East High. Drama Club and the Spring and Winter Musical. Our senior performance. Meeting Troy on the roof when we just wanted to be alone on a hectic day of school. Taylor and I winning the Academic Scholastic Decathlon. Everything was so perfect when I was at East High. It was the happiest I had been throughout my childhood.

We had been working in the cafeteria for hours. During my little daydream Taylor had been trying to get my attention.

"Gabs….Gabs….Gabriella!!"

I snapped back into reality.

"Oh sorry Taylor."

"Hey Chad just called. He and the kids are getting hungry. He says we should pick up pizzas. So let's call it a night."

"Sounds good to me. There's a Domino's right down the road I'll go ahead and call in a few pizzas. Anything special you guys like?"

"We just usually get pepperoni and cheese."

"Wow my kids are a lot pickier than that." I said laughing.

I walked out in the hallway and called Domino's ordering 3 large pepperoni and cheese pizzas, 2 large with meat lovers, 1 large with Canadian bacon and pineapple. I also got some bread sticks and dipping sauce. I figured 9 pizzas would last between me and my nine and Taylor's crew. Taylor and finished some more decorating while we were waiting on the pizzas then we headed off to pick them up on our way home.

When we got home Chad was on the phone.

"Alright man, that sounds awesome. We're all looking forward to seeing you man. We've missed you. Okay see Friday. Bye."

"Who was that?" Taylor asked.

"Troy."

"Oh okay."

I thought to myself. Okay so Troy _is_ coming. Okay I'm cool I can handle this. I mean I did sing with him that winter before I knew him. It can't be that bad. I just knew when I saw him again I had to look hot! I told myself I wasn't going to mope around over Troy Bolton. It's his loss that he cheated on me and got some other girl pregnant. I've moved on and I was going to make him regret his actions. Since the event is semi-formal to formal, Taylor and I had gone out and found dresses for the reunion. (A/N-Pictures of their dresses will be on my profile.) I was going to look hot and I was going to blow his mind.

The kids grabbed paper plate off of the counter and got their pizza and watched a movie. The 4 adults sat at the dining room table and ate while talking about the past and the reunion. We were all very excited. Chad couldn't keep quiet about seeing his best friend again. I had to admit, the thought of seeing Troy Bolton again was growing on me. While we were talking about Troy, Chad wouldn't give away any details. He didn't tell us if he was coming alone or bring someone with him, and that's the main thing I wanted to know. All he would tell us is that he is leaving at 7:00 in the morning (Thursday) and driving 13 hours and he's staying at Zeke's house. Everything was falling into its place, I could tell.

**No one's POV (Narrator):**

Troy and Gabriella spent the next day thinking about each other. Troy was trying to picture in his head what his high school sweetheart was going to look like when he saw her for the first time in years. Gabriella was doing the same. Neither one of them had really kept in touch with each other. They both knew each other were married and had kids. Neither one of them knew how many. Neither one of them knew what the other was doing although they could pretty much guess. They knew each other like the back of their hands. The hands that had become very familiar with each other while they were together. The hands that Troy said 'would stay together no matter what'. Troy had broken that promise to Gabriella and when she found out he knew he had messed up and that she needed to go her own way.

Chad was just overly ecstatic that Troy was coming. Troy had been his best friend for pretty much his whole life. He knew that is was a part of growing up and moving on when Troy and Mariah moved to Houston and he and Taylor moved to Phoenix. As much as he hated it, it was what he had to do. Chad knew that Troy's wife had died, but he didn't tell anyone. He didn't want to mess up the course of nature between Gabriella and Troy. He knew that on their own they would find each other. It was like fate. Chad always believed in fate with Gabriella and Troy. Their relationship was always like a story you'd find in fairytale, their relationship was magical. He knew it, everyone knew, Troy and Gabriella knew it.

Troy and Blake had finally arrived in Albuquerque with cars full of restless kids. They surprisingly stayed on schedule and arrived to Zeke's house in 15 hours. Zeke and his wife Nadia greeted the Bolton's in the driveway along with their 2 kids, Jeremy, 13 and Shanise, 7. Troy told Zeke and Nadia that he was very thankful for allowing them to stay for a few days. Troy's two younger girls, Emma and Stella, had blow-up beds set up in Shanise's room to sleep in. The twin boys, Austin and Landon, stayed in Jeremy's room. Troy slept in the guest room with the youngest son, Carson, on the floor in a blow-up bed. Troy surprised his older children by allowing them to stay out in the 2-bedroom guest house. He told them that they had both worked really hard around the house and with helping out with the children that they deserved a little surprise. Troy also told them (just Blake and Natalie) that they could swim in the pool whenever they wanted but they had to let one of the adults know and it couldn't be after everyone went to sleep. Even though Troy was giving them their privacy and the privilege of stay by themselves, they had to follow some rules. Blake and Natalie quickly agreed with their father and grabbed their bags and they were off to explore their new living facility. It wasn't long before the Bolton's turned in for the night. They were all extremely tired from the long ride from Houston. Troy was excited about seeing Chad and Taylor tomorrow. He knew that they were staying at Gabriella's house and he was hoping he'd see her too. Chad wouldn't give Troy any details about Gabriella, only that they were staying at her house and that he'd see her at the reunion.

The next morning, Troy wasn't woken up by the sound of children like he had thought he would be, but the sound of his cell phone ringing. It was Chad.

"Hello?" Troy said half asleep.

"Troy. We're you sleeping?"

"Um, yeah. I did drive 15 hours with 3 obnoxious boys in my car. I'm pretty tired."

"Okay well get some rest. You're going out tonight. Gabriella knows this awesome sports bar we're going to. Tell Zeke and his wife to come. Your older kids wouldn't mind babysitting tonight would they?"

"Chad, I'll pay my kids to babysit. This sounds like a plan. Call me later with more details."

"Alright man, see you later."

"Bye."

Troy hung up his phone and turned over to go back to sleep. It wasn't going to happen. The kids were starting to get up so Troy got up as well. He walked into the kitchen to get some coffee. Zeke was sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning." Troy said.

"Morning."

"Chad just called. Gabriella knows this sport's bar and they all want to go out tonight. Do you think you and Nadia want to go? Blake and Natalie can babysit."

"Yeah I know the bar, It's Mikey's down on Main Street. Sure we can go. I'll ask Nadia if she wants to go."

All the sudden Troy was bombarded with his kids asking to go swimming. They were excited about Zeke's pool. He told them to eat some breakfast first then after they change into their bathing suits and make up their bed then they could get in the pool.

Everyone spent most of the day by the pool. They had to get out when the adults were getting ready to go out. Blake and Natalie agreed to watch the kids for a nice little profit from Troy and Zeke. On the other side of Albuquerque, Gabriella and Taylor got Madison and Dylan to agreed to babysit as well. Gabriella found the perfect outfit to go out. She put on this tight hot pink shirt (A/N picture on profile), tight blue jeans, and black pumps. Her hair was down and curly. Gabriella knew Troy was going to be there and she wanted to look good.

Finally everyone was heading to the bar. Gabriella and the Danforth's left their crew under the supervision of Madison and Dylan and Troy and the Baylor's left their crew under the supervision of Blake and Natalie. Gabriella and Troy were equally excited and nervous about seeing each other again. Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor got to the bar first. Each of them ordered a Bud Light to drink. Five minutes later Troy, Zeke, and Nadia walked it.

**Troy POV:**

We were here and there she was. She was gorgeous. She looked hot in her skin-tight pink shirt too. I stood at the door for a minute looking around for a second. Zeke and Nadia went ahead and walked over to them. I literally could not move, I was so breath-taken. I noticed she didn't have a guy with her, at least for the moment. A million things started running through my head. I watched them each give each other a hug, and then I saw Zeke point to me and then Gabriella turned to look at me. My heart stopped the second her chocolate brown eyes met mine again for the first time in 15 years.

**Gabriella POV:**

Chad, Taylor and I were sitting at the bar drinking our beer when Zeke and his wife came up. I said hey to them and before I realized what I said I asked them where Troy was. Zeke pointed towards the entrance and I slowly turned around and my eyes met his. I smiled. So did he. Chad told me to go talk to him. I looked at Chad.

"Go ahead, Gabs. It's okay."

I smiled and got up nervously from my chair. I walked over to him. He extended his arms to me wanting a hug, I accepted.

"Hey Gabriella."

"Hey."

"How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good. How about yourself?"

"I've been good. Well you look great tonight."

"Thanks. You too."

There was a very awkward silence between us and then I said to Troy,

"Hey let's go to the bar and get you a drink. Plus Chad has been dying to see you."

As we were walking towards the bar I glanced down at his left hand, there was a wedding band. Then I thought to myself, okay that's it, he's married. We sat around the bar for a couple hours talking and catching up. All of the sudden Troy looked at me.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure."

We got up and walked to a separate table in the bar leaving Chad, Taylor, Zeke, and Nadia talking amongst themselves.

"I know this is kind of awkward, Gabby, but I couldn't help but notice you're alone tonight, but you have a wedding band on. Where's your husband."

"Not awkward at all, Troy. I've noticed the same thing about you. But my husband was police officer and he was killed one night in a shoot-off when he was on duty about three years ago. But what about you, where's your wife?"

"Gabs, I'm sorry. I'm in a similar situation though, Mariah, my wife was killed in a car accident. She was hit by a drunk driver."

"Troy. That's horrible." I gave him a hug.

We sat at that table for a while catching up. Finally the subject of our families were brought up.

"So Gabs, how many kids do you have?"

"Troy, you don't want to know."

"For real, how many?"

"You first. I don't want to scare you away."

"How do you know my number won't scare you away?"

"Okay, I have nine kids."

"NINE?!?"

"Calm down, Troy. Stephen and I adopted 5 of them."

"Well I'm close to you, I have 7."

"Wow. What are their names?"

"Well my oldest is Blake, he's the one, you know." She nodded, she knew what I meant. "And he's 17. Then there's Natalie who is 14, Emma is 11, I have twin boys, Austin and Landon, they're 9, then Stella is 6 and Carson is 4. Mariah died when Carson was 2. Well, what about you?"

"Okay, we'll start with my biological kids. Dylan is my oldest and he's 15. Leah is 14, Riley is 9 and Chase is 6. Then my adopted kids are Madison, she's 16, Ashley and Meghan are sisters, Ashley is 10 and Meghan is 7. Travis is 9 and Brayden is 5. We adopted Brayden just before Stephen was killed. I feel he's the last piece of Stephen I have."

"Sounds like you have your hands full."

"Oh, I do."

We then got up and went back over to the rest of the crew. We decided that it was about time to head back to our houses. We had been gone for a couple of hours. All the sudden Troy pulled me aside again.

"Hey Gabs, it's been great catching up with you tonight."

"Yeah, you too Troy.

"Um, do you want to like…be my…date to the reunion tomorrow, I mean since we both are, yah know."

"Troy, don't be nervous. Of course." I gave him a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow night, _**Wildcat**_!"

Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor got in Gabriella's car and Troy, Zeke, and Nadia or in Zeke's car and the headed their own separate way until tomorrow night.

**No one's POV: (Narrator)**

Troy couldn't get the memory of Gabriella calling him Wildcat again. He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. Tonight was everything he had wanted and more. Gabriella exceeded any thoughts he had had of her. She was just drop-dead gorgeous.

Gabriella couldn't believe she and Troy were going to the reunion together. Something about tonight made her feel, what's the word, whole again. There was something about Troy. It was like they were in high school or like they used to say kindergarten. They felt so comfortable together.

Both of them began to wonder what tonight meant. They were both available. They both had big families. They both missed each other. Without knowing it, they were both thinking at the same thing at the same time.

When they got back to their houses all of the kids had gone to bed, so all of the adults had gone to bed too. Gabriella and Troy were laying in their separate rooms on separate side of Albuquerque and before they went to sleep they both relived the events of the night. The both feel asleep with the idea in their heads of 'This could be the start of something new.'

**This is the end of Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think! **


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I am so sorry for not updating in months! My laptop has been broken and I just got it fixed. Anyways, I know it has been a while since I updated these stories so before I take the time to update again, I want to make sure there are readers out there still interested in reading the story. Once this story has at least 15 reviews saying ya'll want me to continue, I will be glad to continue. If I don't reach 15 reviews, I will discontinue the story and think about another. So if you really like the story make sure you review and let me know what you want to see. Give me some ideas and I'll try my best to incorporate them into the story!! Thanks again and I look forward to reading your reviews.**

**XOXO-D**


End file.
